Prometheus
by NewWorlds98
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is reincarnated as Nathanael Queen. After five years in hell, he has finally returned home to Starling City. A home full of Gods. Rich, untouchable, and corrupt Gods who thought themselves above the mortals they exploit. Armed with his father's list, he fights to destroy the disease killing his city.
1. Pilot PT:1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Arrow

* * *

"Lord Hokage!" Hundreds of voices shouted.

Naruto Uzumaki stood alone on top of the Hokage Monument. Below him, the people of Konoha, his people were all looking to him...and he was looking up. Because falling from the sky was a meteor half the size of Nagato's Chibaku Tensei. With the power, he held now destroying something like it was a piece of cake for him. One Rasenshuriken or a Bijudama would completely obliterate the space rock. Still, after the panic Momoshiki caused during the Chunin Exams, Naruto wanted to make sure the citizens of Konoha knew that their leader was as strong as ever.

_Kurama, are you ready?_ He asked, crouching low.

**_All these years, and you still haven't changed._ **Kurama snorted._** You always complained about the Uchiha, but you're just as much of a show-off.**_

_I don't know what you're talking about._ Naruto replied as his eyes changed from blue to yellow. He looked down at his village, who were all waiting for him to save them. Their eyes weren't full of fear, but admiration. Everyone knew that he would destroy the meteor and save the village. His victory wasn't even in question.

_**Naruto, the meteor.**_

_I know, I know, don't worry._

**_I'm not worried._** Kurama snorted. **_Who cares if these meat bags live or die? I don't._**

Sure, you don't. Naruto chuckled and flew into the air.

The meteor was enormous, large enough to destroy the entire village easily.

"Not with me here," Naruto murmured. He clenched his fist tightly.

The physical arts of the ninja were not about strength. He might have been naturally stronger than most, but as long as he managed to control his chakra properly, his power was otherworldly.

Chakra filled his arm, covering it in faint orange flams.

The meteor slammed into Naruto's fist and exploded with a loud crack.

Even a child could effortlessly destroy boulders, as long as they kept up their ninja training. And Naruto was far stronger than a child.

Releasing his control on his chakra, he landed soundlessly on the ground.

"The village is safe!" He announced.

Unable to hide his smile, Naruto lifted his fist as the village erupted with the sound of cheers.

**_Naruto._**

_Yeah, Kurama?_

**_There was something wrong with that meteor._**

* * *

**00**

**Starling City, 2012**

_"Nathan Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China Sea five days ago. Five years after, he was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea, which claimed the Queen's Gambit. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased."_

Nathan shut the television in his hospital room off; it wasn't telling him anything he didn't already know. He walked to the window and looked out at his city. Outside in the hallway, he could hear Doctor Lamb talking to his mother.

"Twenty percent of his body's covered in scar tissue. Second-degree burns on his back and arms. X-rays show at least twelve fractures that never properly healed."

"Has he said anything about what happened?" his mother asked.

"No, he's barely said anything." Doctor Lamb said. There was a pause, then he spoke again. "Moira, I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Nathan you lost might not be the one they found."

_You don't know how right you are, doctor._ Nathan thought as his mother finally entered the room. The five years he spent away from home had changed him more than he thought was possible.

"Nathanael?" Moira quietly called.

Nathan turned his back to the windows and forced his lips into a small smile. "Mom."

"Oh, my beautiful boy," Moria whispered, walking towards him.

Wrapping her in his arms, Nathan let her cry into his shoulder. He was just as happy as she was. Deep down, he was so, so happy to be back in Starling and hugging his mother. But there were things he knew now. Things that she didn't know he knew. How could he let himself be happy knowing that he was hugging someone who wanted to destroy his home?

Moira kissed his cheek. "Let's go home, sweetheart."

**00**

Nathan stepped out of the town car his mother had arranged for them and spared his childhood home, only the briefest of glances. The Queen mansion hadn't changed a bit since he last saw it. Still obnoxiously large for a five-person family and out of place in the twenty-first century. He circled back to the trunk and set his hand on the driver's shoulder.

"I've got it," He said, reaching for the wooden box in the trunk.

Holding it at his side, he followed his mom up the steps to their home as she tried to fill the silence.

"Your room is exactly as you left it." She said, opening the french mahogany doors. "I never had the heart to change a thing."

"Nathanael, it's damn good to see you."

"Mr. Steele." Nathan set his trunk down at his feet and held out his hand. He glanced between the CFO of his father's company and his mother.

_So that's where her new ring came from. _He wasn't surprised. Or angry. His dad had been presumed dead at sea, and there was no reason for her not to move on. Besides, Robert Queen wouldn't have wanted his wife to spend the rest of her life mourning him.

"I trust that you have been treating my mother well?" He asked, adding a little more pressure to his grip before releasing it.

"Nathanael," Moira took Walter's hand. "Walter and I are married, and I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father."

"I would never think that mom." Nathan smiled and moved past the couple. He could hear footsteps coming from the second floor.

At the bottom of the staircase, he looked up. "Hey, sis."

The beautiful woman at the top of the stairs ran down towards him.

"I knew it. I knew you were alive." She cleared the last two steps and fell into his arms. "I missed you so much."

Nathan held her tight to him. Probably tighter than was acceptable for siblings or comfortable for her, but Thea didn't say anything about it. Instead, she hugged him back just as tight.

"You were with me the whole time." He told her as she cried.

"Nathanael?" Moira broke the moment. "Are you hungry? I asked Raisa to prepare an early dinner."

Nathan unwrapped his arms from Thea's waist and set her back on the ground. He looked at his mom and Walter, who were both staring expectantly.

"Will you thank Raisa for me, please. I'd love to eat, but I'm tired."

"Of course," Moira nodded. "Thea, why don't you take Nathan up to his room?"

Nathan went back for his trunk as Thea rolled her eyes and headed back up the stairs.

"Sorry about mom, Nate." She said when they reached his room. "It's like she forgot you grew up in this house too."

"Well, I was gone for a while." He joked.

"You weren't gone," Thea said. "You were _dead_."

Nathan stared at her. She wasn't wrong. To everyone in Starling City, Nathanael Queen had been dead for the past five years.

"You're right." He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." Thea sighed. "I don't mean to be snappy. I just...it's been a hard five years, Nate."

Nathan wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, pulling her body close to his. "I know, but I'm back, and things are going to be better now, Thea. I promise."

He pressed a quick kiss to her temple and stepped into his room for the first time in five years. His trunk fit underneath his bed away from prying eyes, and he laid down on the thousand-dollar mattress. He hadn't been lying when he told his mom that he was tired.

_**(Flashback)**_

Nathanael Queen stared out the window of his father's luxury yacht, the Queen's Gambit. On the other side of the choppy black water slammed against the ship. He closed his eyes as thunder rumbled above him. The downpour had started days ago, beginning as a slight trickle one morning, and before sunset, the light shower had become a raging typhoon. A Category 2, according to the captain.

Behind his head, through the wall of the Gambit, he heard a quiet giggle, and his eyes popped open.

"Oliver. . ."

_'Ugh.'_ Nathan slid out of his bed. No way in hell was he going to sit in his room and listen to his brother screw whatever girl he had snuck on board.  
_'What an asshole.' _Nathan grabbed his blue rain jacket and opened his door, stepping out into the hall.

Nathan loved his brother. He really did. And he'd die for him. But Oliver was a jackass. His brother cheated on his girlfriend repeatedly. Got too drunk to remember most nights. And he seemed to only ever care about the next party he was going to.

There was more to him, Nathan could see it, so why couldn't Oliver see it in himself? His brother only ever wanted to show the world his worst qualities.

"Nathan!" His father called from down the hall as he came in from the deck. Winds whipped the rain through the opened doorway, soaking the hall.

It was the first time Nathan had seen his father in days. Not that he minded. His dad had been acting weird ever since he announced the trip to China. And whenever he tried to ask what was wrong, his father always brushed his worries off, claiming that things were a mess at Queen Consolidated and told him not to worry. The assurances didn't stop him from worrying, but what was he supposed to do? He was only fifteen, and despite being the son of the CEO, he didn't have any say in how the company was run.

"Dammit," Robert muttered as he shoved the door shut. "It's getting bad out there, son. We're gonna have to stay inside until the storm passes."

"Typical." Nathan rolled his eyes.

This was why he had tried to back out of the trip when he heard his brother was coming. Oliver had never been interested in the family business. The only time he ever went on business trips with their father was when he wanted a chance to cheat on Laurel. Nathan found it disgusting, and now he was stuck inside with his brother and Oliver's latest groupie.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked.

"Oliver brought company." Nathan nodded to his brother's door.

"Are we in trouble?"

_'Speak of the devil.'_ Nathan frowned as Oliver's door opened, and his brother stumbled out of the room.

Their dad shook his head. "One of us is."

Nathan's frown became more pronounced at the lackluster response to Oliver's cheating. His father had met Laurel, and he even said he liked her, and yet he never once told Oliver off for cheating. Not that Nathan was surprised. It would have been hypocritical of his dad to do so, given Robert Queen's past. But still, Laurel was a good girl, and she didn't deserve Oliver's bullshit.

"Ollie?" A giggly voice called.

_Sara?_ Nathan's eyes snapped to the panty and bra-clad girl standing in the hall. He looked away as she tugged the robe she was wearing closed, hiding her half-naked body from view.

"Where do you keep the bottle opener on this thing?" He heard her ask.

"I'll be there in a minute, Sara." His brother answered, not sounding the least bit ashamed.

Their father sighed, and Nathan heard him walk forward. His soaked rain jacket swishing as he moved.

"You know, son? That is not going to finish well. For either of them or for you."

"As if he cares," Nathan muttered, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket, so he didn't take a swing at Oliver.

His brother didn't give a damn about Laurel or her sister. All he cared about was what was between their legs.

"Nate." His father sighed as Oliver went back to his room. "Your brother is-"

"An asshole." Nathan cut his dad off. "Don't make excuses for him."

Robert sighed and wrapped an arm around his youngest son's shoulders.

"Nate, your brother, isn't like you."

Nathan snorted. That was the understatement of the century. He and Oliver were like night and day. They couldn't have been more different.

"Nathan," His father scolded lightly. "You need to listen. This is important. I know that sometimes you and your brother disagree-"

Nathan's eyebrows went up, and his father chuckled.

"Right, I know you and Oliver disagree _most_ of the time, but you're still brothers. Family is important, and you have to stick together. I'm not going to be around forever, and the two of you have to look out for your mother and Thea. They'll need you."

"Dad, are you feeling alright? You're not sick or anything, right?"

Robert shook his head, turning to walk away.

"I'm fine, son. Just...what I told you about before we left Starling. The man behind the Undertaking is extremely dangerous, and we all need to be prepared for the worst."

"What do you mean the worst?" Nathan demanded. He reached out, snagging the sleeve of his father's jacket, holding him in place. "And when are you going to tell me who recruited you for Undertaking?"

"Nathan, everything will be fine." Robert smiled.

"Stop lying to me!" Nathan hissed.

His grip on his father's jacket tightened. He was tired of the lies. For months his dad had been tiptoeing around something, around someone, and Nathan wanted to know who it was. Because whoever it was, his dad was afraid and not just for himself. But for their entire family.

"Okay...okay." His father set a hand on his forearm. "Calm down, son."

Nathan relaxed his hand, releasing his grip and took a step back.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"It's fine." Robert smiled again; only it wasn't a fake happy smile. He looked sad and resigned, but content.

"Dad?" Nathan urged his father.

Robert sighed, and he wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder. "It's time you learned the truth. About me. About everything."

_'Good.'_ Nathan nodded as his dad let them down the hall. Whatever his father was worried about, he didn't want him dealing with it alone.

As they walked, the boat lurched.

Nathan felt his legs turn to jelly, and he hit his knees. He pushed his hands out in front of his chest and caught himself before his face slammed into the floor.

The yacht shook again, and his world tilted. He went head over heels down the hallway slamming into the wall at the end.

"Nathan!" His father's voice sounded distant.

_'He was just right next to me.'_ Nathan thought. He blinked, trying to clear his blurry vision. His fall must have been harder than he thought because all he could see was colors.

"The lifeboats, Nathan! Get to the lifeboats!"

He could hear his father shouting from somewhere. His vision finally began to clear, and Nathan saw a wall of black charging down the hall. It covered him completely, dragging him away, out of the ship and deep, deep into the sea. Everything was black, but some things were darker. A giant shadow loomed above him. He kicked his legs and flapped his arms, clawing his way up towards the light.

His head pounded, and his lungs stung, but he made it. He made it into the light. He made it, and the millisecond his head burst through the surface he opened his mouth and gulped down air.

"Dad!" He shouted.

There was no reply. Lighting flashed, and Nathan saw orange. One of the Gambits liferafts had inflated and was floating away. A wave caught his back, and he was thrown forward, towards the liferaft. He slammed into the rubber canopy and bounced, his hands scrabbling uselessly for the rope tied around the raft.

Lighting flashed below the clouds, and with that quick flash of the light, Nathan had enough to grab the zipper and slip into the raft like a wet fish.

"Nathan! Oliver!" his father shouted, his voice carried by the wind.

Nathan coughed up saltwater. His throat and eyes were burning terribly. He could still hear his father shouting for him. Oliver must have been found because his name wasn't being shouted anymore.

"Nathan!"

"Nathan!"

Pushing himself to his knees, he leaned out the opening in the raft and shouted.

"Dad!"

Squinting as the rain beat down on him, Nathan saw a light through the downpour.

"Nathan!"

Retreating into his raft, Nathan felt his way around the boxes he knew would be inside and opened the first. All of them would have battery-powered lamps. As a billionaire, his father hadn't spared any expense when building and stocking the Queen's Gambit with emergency supplies.

Flicking the lamp on, he hung it from the ring attached to the roof of the raft and went back into the box. A white ringed buoy tied to a lump of rope sat at the bottom. He grabbed it and leaned out of the raft again.

The light was closer now.

Nathan looked down at the buoy in his hand. There looked to be enough rope to reach the other raft if he threw it.

"Help! Someone help!"

_'Sara!' _Nathan turned away from the light. Lighting flashed again, and he saw Sara struggling to stay above the water.

"Nathan! This way, son!"

Tying the buoy to the raft, Nathan shoved it over his shoulders and dove into the water.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Narutos suit is like Connor Hawkes Concept Art Suit. You can see it on the Arrow Wiki, and the only differences are that it's black instead of green, and the gold is a dark gray.**

**Points to anyone who knows how and why Naruto has been reincarnated as Nathanael Queen. **

**His reincarnation is not just a plot device to get Naruto into the Arrowverse, either. It will be a large part of the plot during the flashbacks. Yes, I'm doing the Flashbacks. They are a big part of Arrow, and I like them.**


	2. Pilot PT:2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Arrow

* * *

The next morning Nathan, dressed in a black sweater and jeans stood outside his sister's door.

"Thank you daddy's ACL tear." a quiet excited whisper came from inside the room.

He frowned and knocked twice before pushing open the door. Thea pulled her hands away from her desk and smiled at him.

"Nate," She said walking towards him, her school skirt swishing around her legs.

"Getting ready for school, speedy?" He asked, glancing at her friend. He didn't know the girl, but from what he heard he didn't like her.

Thea groaned. "Worst nickname ever."

"What, always chasing after me as a kid I thought it fit pretty well." Nathan shrugged and after a beat continued. "Maybe it still does?"

Thea cocked her head, folding her arms over her chest. He didn't know if she knew that he knew, but it seemed that way. Why else would she take such a defensive posture?

Her friend giggled and bumped her shoulder. "See you at school, Speedy."

Nathan didn't bother watching her leave. He was just glad that she was going. The pills rattling in the pocket of her leather jacket were a loud reminder that he had missed five years of his sister's life.

"Sorry about her." Thea grinned.

Nathan moved around her to reach her desk. She tried to stop him by walking back and attempting to lean casually against the piece of furniture.

"Thea, move." He said.

"Why?"

"You know why. Now move." Nathan repeated.

"Nate-"

Nathan grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the desk. He knocked the books aside and glared down at the lines of white.

"Are you kidding me, Thea?" He swiped his hand across the desk sending the white powder scattering. "Drugs? You're doing drugs?"

Thea ripped her arm away. He looked away from the drugs and at her. She was red in the face, from embarrassment, anger? Maybe both, he didn't know. But she was angry. He could see that in her eyes.

"Nate, I...I love you. But you can't come back here and judge me. Especially for being just like you."

"_Excuse_ me?" Nathan asked incredulously. "I don't know where you got the idea that I did drugs, but I've never touched that shit. Thea, not even Oliver did stuff like this!"

"You know what, I don't have to listen to this," Thea said, and grabbed her school bag.

"No, we're not done here, Thea." Nathan moved, blocking her away to the door. "This shit ends now. I don't want to catch you doing anything like this again. And that girl? I don't want to see her again either."

"I'm not twelve anymore, Nate." Thea shoved past him.

Nathan grabbed her wrist. "No, you're seventeen. And age doesn't change what you're doing. I'm not going to care if you're twenty-five. If I see you doing anything like this again, I will bend you over my knee."

Thea snorted, amused by the threat.

"Sure thing, Nate. Just be careful," She winked. "I might like a nice _spanking_."

Watching her go, Nathan rubbed a hand over his face. This was not how he was expecting his homecoming to go.

"Nate, I just passed Thea in the hall. What'd you do that was so funny, cause she was laughing pretty hard."

"Sara?" Nathan frowned at his best friend. "What are you doing here? You should be at home."

Sara shrugged. "Laurel and dad are busy with work, and I figured that gave us time to check out the city. See what we've missed the past five years."

"Alright, but I doubt much has changed."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Sara smirked. "Did you not notice how hot your sister is now?"

Nathan glared at her. "Let's go."

**00**

After leaving the Queen Mansion, Nathan and Sara drove through the city to the Glades. He didn't know if Sara actually wanted to see what had changed in Starling, but all he wanted to see was his father's old steel factory.

The neighborhood had gone to crap around it. Homeless people roamed the streets, burning trash in barrels just to try and keep warm. The place was a cesspool of suffering.

_And it's my father's fault._ Nathan looked up at the words printed on the side of the factory. Queen Industrial. His father had wronged the people of Starling City. More than even they knew.

"Nathan, are you alright?" Sara asked.

"I'm fine." He nodded. "What about you? How did it go with Laurel and your dad?"

"About how you would expect it to go," Sara said. "Laurel said she didn't blame me. She said I made the same mistake she did falling under Oliver's spell. But she's still angry. I was her sister and she couldn't be angry because I was dead. And she couldn't grieve because she was so angry. That's what happens I suppose when your sister dies screwing your boyfriend."

"Sara..."

Sara wiped at her eyes. "It's fine, Nate. We'll move past this. She promised. Let's just go look at the factory."

"Okay." Nathan agreed and opened his door. He knew Sara well enough to know that he wouldn't be getting any more out of her. Not now anyway.

"You're sure this is the place you want to set up?" Sara asked. It was a blatant attempt to shift the conversation, but he wasn't going to mention it.

"I-"

Tires screeched as a van came around the corner driving straight at them. Nathan dragged Sara behind her car.

"What the hell?" Sara asked looking at him.

The driver of the van jumped out. A red demon mask covered his face, but Nathan saw all he needed to in the man's hands.

"Nathan Queen!" the masked man shouted, lifting the assault rifle he was holding.

Nathan heard footsteps and turned around. Two more men in masks were marching towards him and Sara. One lifted a pistol and shot Sara with a dart. She went down and he followed after a pinching sensation in his neck. The third man had shot him.

"We're taking them both." he heard one of them say as a hood was placed over his head.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Thousands of miles away from civilization, with a strong wind pushing up against him, Nathan looked over his shoulder._

_"You sure you're okay, Sara?"_

_"Yeah," Sara nodded weakly and glared at the ocean. "I'm fine."_

_"It's okay if you're not. There's nothing wrong-"_

_"I said I was fine."_

_Their life raft, the only thing keeping them from a watery grave, rocked in the ocean. The rain hadn't stopped, but the wind speeds were at least dying down. Nathan pulled back inside the raft and zipped it shut._

_"The waves are getting smaller so the rocking should stop soon." He told Sara._

_"It's been two days, Nathan. How long can a storm last?" Sara asked with a sniffle._

_She hadn't stopped crying since the Gambit sunk, and he had no how to help._

_"Until it runs out of energy," Nathan said. "We aren't going to outrun it in this raft, and even if it turns, the wind will drag us right along with it."_

_Thunder cracked above their heads and the raft shook. Sara shrieked covering her hears. Nathan winced as well. The night the Gambit sunk was still fresh on both their minds and thunder had been abundant two nights ago._

_"Sara..." He reached out to her. "Sara, we are going to be okay."_

_She shook her head. "No, we're not. The Gambit sank, Nathan. It sank. Now we're in a raft and what's stopping it from sinking?"_

_"We aren't going to sink." Nathan took her hand in his and smiled. "You can't think like that. We're going to be fine."_

_"You don't know that."_

_"No...no I don't." Nathan sighed. He wished he could promise her that everything was going to be alright, but he couldn't. There would be nothing he could do if the storm got worse and sunk the raft._

_"What are we going to do, Nate?" Sara looked at him. Her eyes were puffed and red. She looked terrified and he couldn't help._

_"Try not to think about sinking?" He offered. It was all he had._

_Sara scoffed. "Try not to think about sinking? What should I think about them? Betraying Laurel? How much of a mistake it was listening to your brother? Oh, how about how I'm probably going to die?"_

_Nathan pulled his hand away. "I was just trying to help."_

_"If you really want to help me, Nate..." Sara unzipped the rain jacket he had given her. "Distract me."_

_"I'm sixteen, Sara," Nathan said, but didn't look away from her naked chest. Her bra hung above their heads, drying so she wouldn't be forced to wear wet clothing. Hanging right next to it was her matching pair of panties._

_"Do you really want to die a virgin, Nate?"_

_**(Flashback End)**_

"Nate!" Sara's voice echoed off the walls. "Nate, wake up!"

Before the lingering echoes of her voice had dissipated, a jolt of electricity ran through his body.

Gasping Nathan's eyes shot open.

"Mr. Queen!" one of the masked men was in front of him.

Nathan saw the taser the man was holding and glared at the red demon mask. He looked past the man and saw Sara strapped to a chair just like him. There was blood coming out of her nose and lip was split.

"Sara, did they hit you?" He asked.

The masked man tased him again.

"I ask the questions, you give me the answers." the man said and pulled the taser away.

"You hurt my friend." Nathan gasped through the pain.

"Did your father make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?"

"Yes, he did," Nathan grunted, dislocating his thumb behind his back.

"What did he tell you, Mr. Queen?"

"He told me I'm going to kill you."

The masked men laughed. Nathan glanced at Sara who nodded wiggling her fingers at her sides. None of the men were paying attention to her.

"You're delusional." the man who tasered him bent down to look him in the eye. "You're zip-cuffed to that chair."

Nathan lunged forward slamming his head in the red mask. He grabbed for the taser shoved it into his kidnapper's throat and spun the jerking body around as gunfire erupted.

Sara was out of her chair and behind the guy closest to her. His neck snapped easy and Nathan shoved his dead bullet shield at the last kidnapper. Both men tumbled to the ground. He kicked the still breathing man's gun away and dragged him to his feet.

"You don't have to do this."

Nathan nodded wrapping his arms around the man's neck. "Yes, I do. Nobody can know my secret."

A loud crack filled the warehouse they were in as the last man died.

**00**

"So that's your story?" Detective Lance asked. "A guy in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out three armed kidnappers. I mean who is he? Why would he do that?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Find him and you can ask."

"Yeah." Detective Lance nodded. "What about you? Sara, did you see this guy?"

"I did, dad. Nate and I were cuffed to those chairs and I thought we were going to die. Then that guy," She pointed to the sketch of on the coffee table. "He came out of nowhere. The men who kidnapped us. Are they..."

Detective Lance grimaced. "Yeah, sweetie. This hood guy killed them."

"Oh." Sara looked down at her lap.

Nathan had to work to keep from smiling as Detective Lance focused on him again.

"It's funny, isn't it. One day back and already somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?"

"Were you able to identify the men?" Moira asked.

"Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons." Lance's partner answered. "These were pros."

"Well, they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back." Detective Lance told Moira. "Or a Queen's ransom as it were. After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe."

"Dad!" Sara exclaimed.

"I don't find your tone appropriate, detective," Moria said.

Walter stood from the couch. "If Nathanael can think of anything else, we'll be in touch. Thank you, gentlemen, for coming."

Detective Lance sniffed and stood up. He looked at Sara who shook her head and grabbed Nathan's hand.

"I apologize for him." She said after Raisa showed the two detectives out of the room.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Sara," Nathan squeezed her hand. "Your dad is still angry at my brother and I can't blame him."

"Nathanael!"

Nathan stood up from the couch. He didn't know why his mother sounded so shocked.

"Oliver wasn't a good person, mom," He said. "He was my brother, and I loved him, but he made a lot of mistakes."

Moira looked stricken and left the room. Walter followed after her, leaving Nathan and Sara alone.

"My dad wasn't wrong you know." She said after a minute. "Kidnapped your first day back home. And the questions those guys were asking. Someone is after you, Nate."

"I know. However, that doesn't change anything" Nathan picked up the sketch Detective Lance left behind. "Our abduction will force me to move up my plans. But what we told your dad was true as well. The man in the hood was in that warehouse...and he's just beginning."

* * *

**Quick Authors Note:**

**As you all have read, Naruto/Nathan is his own person. He won't just be copying everything Oliver did to the letter.**

**Also, the pairing for now is undecided.**


	3. Pilot PT:3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Arrow

* * *

Hiding in the shadows of the parking garage, Nathan watched his prey move. Hunt though that he was a predator. Powerful and in charge because he had money and connections.

"You remind Grell I put him on the bench, I can take him off," Hunt said.

The group of four, Hunt, his bodyguards, and lawyer, walked without a care in the world. They believed themselves untouchable.

"I will turn him into a cautionary tale."

"Yes, Mr. Hunt." the lawyer swoozed. Nathan almost gagged. What a tool.

"And this attorney, Laurel Lance? You said she wasn't going to be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation." Hunt said, and stopped. The other three followed his lead.

The millionaire stepped closer to his attorney. "Why are you still here?"

Nathan smirked. Hunt really did think himself strong. He wanted to laugh at the mediocre intimidation. Without the millions, in his bank account, Hunt was nothing but a small, old, bald loser with a superiority complex. _Soon he won't have those millions. Let's see how tough he is then._

The lawyer left, and Nathan let loose. His arrow struck true, knocking the light above Hunt and his guards out. The second arrow pierced the heart of one guard.

"Get in the car!" the remaining guard rushed, hunt the town car waiting for him.

Nathan had to give credit where credit was due. The guard didn't hop in behind Hunt and cower inside with the big rat himself. Then the idiot started shooting.

In the complete opposite direction.

_Did he not see which way the arrow was pointing when his friend died?_ Nathan wondered as he nocked another arrow. He called out to the man when the gunshots stopped.

"You missed!"

He released his third arrow, and the last guard died like the first. Now alone with Hunt, Nathan walked freely towards the car. He smashed the window with his elbow and dragged Hunt out by his lapels.

"Whoa!" Hunt shouted in his face. "Whoa!"

"Be quiet," Nathan said, shoving the terrified man against the car.

"Look, just, just tell me what you want," Hunt begged.

"You're gonna transfer forty million dollars into Starling City bank account 1141 by ten p.m. tonight."

For that amount of cash, Hunt seemed to grow a spine in seconds.

"Or what?" He dared.

"Or I'm gonna take it." Nathan pulled an arrow from his quiver and pressed the head to Hunt's heart. "And you won't like how."

He turned and ran back towards the shadows. Behind him, Hunt started shouting.

"If I see you again, you're dead!"

_"I'm going to be seeing him again._ Nathan could tell even now that Hunt wouldn't do what he was told. And that was fine with him. Hunt was on his father's list, and he would have no issue making good on his threat.

**00**

"Who did you go after first?" Sara asked.

She was waiting for him underneath his father's steel factory in what she liked to call his 'secret lair'.

Nathan set his bow down on the table next to his rack of arrows and pointed at the computer monitor behind Sara. "You were just looking at him. Adam Hunt. His crimes go deeper than fraud and theft, but he's been able to bully, bribe or kill anyone who's gotten in his way."

"Until you."

"Until me." Nathan nodded. "I gave him until ten tonight to return the forty million dollars he stole."

"And if he doesn't?" She asked.

"Then I'll take it from him. And believe me, he isn't going to like it when I do." He leaned past Sara and shut the news off.

What they were reporting didn't matter anymore. Laurel didn't have to worry about beating Adam Hunt in a kangaroo court.

"If you have the time," Sara whispered, her fingers crossed behind his neck, dragging him down to her. "We haven't been together since we came back."

At the touch of her lips on his, Nathan thought about their first time together. Five years ago, floating in the middle of the ocean, not knowing if they were going to live or die.

_**(Flashback)**_

**18+ Warning**

Nathan couldn't bear it anymore. His erection was growing more impatient too, fidgeting in his pants at the sight of this sexy, curvy woman straddling him. She was his every dream come true, everything he'd ever wanted.

He needed to touch her more. He needed to do that, or he would go insane.

"Sara," he growled, and then...his hands slid down from her arms, painting the outline of her body, moving slowly down to her waist. "You're the sexiest woman I've ever seen," he admitted softly, almost in wonder at the bare skin under his hands.

"N-Nate," she stuttered and went to move back when she stilled, feeling his hands suddenly behind her and cupping her butt. "What are we doing?"

Her ass was perfect in his hands, round and plump, all deliciously female. "Whatever we wanna do," was his answer as he plopped the jacket on the floor and began massaging her bottom. She gasped, and he felt her hands curling against his chest, and he grunted, feeling her so soft under his bare hands.

His cock strained against his zipper, and he saw no reason not to let it out. Sara wasn't giving him any back-off signs, so for him, that was good enough. Hell, it was better than good. It was all he'd ever wanted.

Easing out of the pants, he guided her down to straddle him completely. She tensed and whispered, "Nathan?" when he parted her butt cheeks, wrapped them around his cock, and shoved. She gasped, then moaned, and he groaned. She felt better than in his fantasies.

He began thrusting forward and backward, the graze of her butt on his cock, making him shudder in pleasure. But the butt-job was not enough. He needed more, wanted more, _craved_ more. So he took his cock away and with one swift motion, flipped the woman overhead him onto her back. Wild blue eyes misty with lust clashed with his own.

"Nathan," she whispered, her cheeks flushed, "We can't. You're just a boy..."

That annoyed him. He grabbed her legs, spread them wide, and settled himself in between them. He grasped her wrists in one hand and pushed them above her head. With his free hand, he clasped her chin.

"Sara, I'm sixteen, not a child. Besides, you were the one who started this." He said. "And you're the woman I've wanted for a long time. And you want me too."

Sara's cheeks flushed redder. "I was with your brother," she said softly, "Your dead brother two days ago, who was cheating on my sister with me. Do you think it's ethical to do it?"

"Fuck ethics," Nathan said. "Fuck your sister and fuck Oliver, too. I want you. You want me."

Her eyes widened, and she was about to say something when he pressed his lips against her, shutting her up effectively. She moaned into his mouth as he plunged inside her, his tongue warring with hers, biting and nipping at her. He released her wrists, and his hands wandered to her generous breasts, grabbing them, caressing them. He pinched her tight nipples, and then decided they needed his attention more. Breaking off the kiss, he trailed with his lips down her body until they found her left breast. He took her nipple into his mouth, suckling and nipping and licking and torturing her.

He felt her hands in his hair, pushing his head even deeper into her breast.

Sara didn't know what kind of lunacy took over both of them as his hands suddenly parted her lips, inserting two fingers at once into her soaked entrance. She arched her back, called out his name, and her body replied in earnest, rocking on his teasing fingers.

Nathan was making her feel alive. That's all Sara had wanted since her life became so dull around her. And that was the reason she didn't stop him when he fingered her while kissing her breasts and rubbing her clit with his thumb, making her spasm. A rush of excitement came over her, turning her into a breathless woman, and then with a sudden burst, pleasure rippled through her, tearing out of her very core, making her entire body quiver and her inner liquids to cream his fingers.

He took out his fingers, and with his blue gaze on hers, Nathan licked them dry. "You taste just like I thought you would taste," He said as he hovered gloriously naked above her.

She stared at him with hooded eyes as his muscles came on display. She licked her lips, and almost came again when he slid up her body, burying his head for a moment in her breasts, before reaching her face and kissing her deeply.

"I'm going to fuck you, Sara Lance," He murmured and grabbed her thighs, spreading her for him, his hold almost bruising but wonderfully so. When he nudged her open with the tip of his cock, she couldn't keep her head straight and threw it back.

He plunged into her with one deep, rough stroke, and she cried out, feeling stretched wide at his significant size. He didn't wait for her to get used to him. Instead, he began fucking her as he promised, his pumps determined and confident.

Nathan was working her like a marionette, getting reactions out of her by a simple touch, and she adored it all. She loved the feel of him inside her, of how fast he moved, how strong he was built, which made him an even more phenomenal lover. She delighted in it all, took it all in, and rode wave after wave of pleasure and aftershocks.

She would've expected him to come, for he was young and wild and healthy, but he held it all in, not satisfied with their current coupling.

"More," he growled against her neck and flipped her back to her front, making her go on her hands and knees, and pushed back inside, the position making the penetration that much deeper. Sara cried out and whimpered when she felt his fingers playing with her clit while another grabbed her boob to hold on to something as he rode her to yet another orgasm.

This time he couldn't hold it all in anymore. He pumped into her fast one, two, and three times before, he shoved again and spilled himself inside her, groaning and shuddering with pleasure. She felt his semen filling her up, and it didn't stop coming until after a few more moments. Then he crushed her to the raft, still buried inside her, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close.

They laid like that for a few, breathless moments before she felt him kissing her neck, her jaw, her cheek, then nibbling her ear.

**_(Flashback End)_**

It had been a mistake back then. They were both in agreement about that. He had been underage, and Sara had broken the law. Even if no one else ever knew, the two of them did. Still, it didn't stop them from doing it again and again and again. And now that they were back in civilization, and he was over eighteen, they could screw all they wanted.

_But we can't._ Nathan pulled away.

"Sara, not yet." He said.

"What, why?" She asked, staring up at him. She brushed a hand from his waist to the bottom of his neck.

His suit-**_(See concept art of Connor Hawke's suit, but Black)_**-kept him from feeling the hand, but he could imagine what it would feel like. The temptation of her touch was too strong. He'd break if he felt it, and he couldn't break.

"We can't give anyone reason to suspect that we were_ 'together'_ on the island." He told her. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Nate, if you picked up a magazine, you'd see that people already think we fucked on the island," Sara said, her tone callous and blunt. "To them, we weren't fighting for our lives. We were living the dream. They think that hell was Porn Island."

Nathan picked his bow up again and headed for the door. He needed to leave, or else they were going to have sex.

"I'm sorry, Sara. I can't risk it." He said and headed up the stairs.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to wait for you forever!"

Nathan checked the time on the small watch under his wrist. It was only nine. Hunt still had an hour._ He's not going to transfer that money. An hour won't change that._

**00**

Surrounded by guards, Adam Hunt felt his heart stop as the power went out.

"No, no, no!" He hurried around his desk to check the clock on his computer. "It's only nine. He said I had until ten."

"Weapons now!" Drakkon ordered.

The elevator outside the office dinged.

"He's here." Hunt glared at Drakkon. Around them, his other guards scrambled to get the guns loaded. "You didn't think to prepare for the possibility that he might come early?"

What kind of idiot's waited until the last minute to get their guns ready?

Three arrows broke through the glass doors, followed quickly by the hood. Hunt ducked behind his desk. Within minutes every extra guard he had hired and his head of security was dead or unconscious.

"Adam Hunt!" a deep warbly voice filled the office. "You have failed this city!"

A hand grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him from behind his desk.

"You said I had until ten!"

"I lied," Nathan said and slammed Hunt's head down onto his desk knocking him out.

He pulled a special arrow from his quiver and stabbed it into the wall. A green light near the head blinked into existence, and he smiled. It wouldn't be long now before every penny Hunt had stolen was returned to its rightful owner.

* * *

**Quick Authors Note:**

**Sara and Nathan might have had fun times, but that doesn't mean it's endgame. **

**Also, the sex with a minor, unethical, and wrong I know, but try and see it from the character's point of view. Floating in the middle of the ocean, not knowing if you were going to be alive to see the next week.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Honor Thy Father PT:1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Arrow

* * *

"Over the past fifteen years, Mr. Redman has withdrawn more than thirty million dollars from the plans account."

Nathan smiled as he walked into the sitting room where his family was waiting for him. The news was reporting Marcus Redman's change of heart concerning the Halcyon pension plan.

"Mr. Redman claimes refunding the Halcyon Pension Plan has always been his intent. But sources say Redman was coerced by the vigilante." the news reporter said.

_Damn right, he was._ Nathan thought nodding. Redman was no saint with a heart of gold. He had to threaten to shove the man's face into a rooftop ventilation fan to get him to return the money he stole.

"This city used to be different," Moira said. "People used to feel safe."

"No, the rich used to feel safe." Nathan countered. "I've been keeping an eye on reports about this vigilante guy. Adam Hunt and Marcus Redman have both been accused of as many crimes as we have dollars."

"Crimes they've been acquitted for, Nathanael," Walter said.

Nathan frowned at the man running his family's company. "Because they've bullied, bribed, or killed anyone who tried to bring them to justice."

Did Walter not know that? Or was he playing dumb because Queen Consolidated did business with both Hunt and Redman? Nathan looked back at the news report. The sketching he had given the SCPD was being shown on the news. _Does the vigilante have to pay you a visit, Mr. Steele? _He wondered as his mother stood up.

"Do you have any questions about today, Nathan?" She asked. "It's a simple proof-of-life declaration. You just read out a brief prepared statement to the judge, and then your death-in-absentia judgment will be voided."

"It's fine, Mom. I've been in a courtroom before." He said, going along with her obvious want to change the topic of discussion.

"Four times if I'm counting right." Sara walked into the room. Her black-dressed matched his dark suit, and he smiled.

"You look nice.

"I look like I'm going to a funeral."

Nathan smirked and couldn't resist a quip. "The opposite, actually."

"Ha, ha." Sara rolled her eyes.

"Sara, Nate's never been to court," Thea said with a frown, glancing between the two of them. "Not once."

Sara nodded. "You're right, and he hasn't. But if I remember right, Oliver's been four times. There was the DUI, the assault on that paparazzi douchebag, stealing that taxi, which was just awesome, by the way. And who could forget him peeing on that cop?"

"I wish everyone would," Moira answered with a sigh.

"Well, my point is Nathan was there for his brother through all of it. That's what I meant when I said he's been to court." Sara looked at Thea. "What about you?"

"Of course, I'm going to be there." Thea's eyes were like daggers. "Nate's my brother after all."

Nathan smiled as his mother turned to his sister.

"I thought you said-"

"I changed my mind," Thea said and walked up to him. She set her hands on his chest, rubbing the lapels of his suit flat. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Thank you, Thea." Nathan looked at Sara, who was smirking. "Ready?" He asked.

"Of course. How hard could it be? All I have to do is read what the lawyer wrote."

**00**

"There was a storm...the boat went down. I was in the water when Nathan found me. He managed to get to a life raft, and he pulled me in. He saved my life."

Nathan felt a hand squeeze his. Beside him, Thea used her free hand to wipe the tears in her eyes away. He closed his hand around hers, holding it tight. _Thank you._ He mouthed to her when she looked at him. She nodded, and he focused back on Sara.

"It was dark, the rain and waves made it hard to see. We couldn't find anyone else. We were the only survivors." Sara swallowed and glanced back. Nathan smiled and smiled. He hoped it looked as assured as he was trying to make it.

It must have, as Sara continued her story. "We spent so many days on that raft. The little food and water we had was gone, and...and I thought we were going to die. Then we saw that island. And when we reached it, Nathan told me...he said we were going to live. I believed him, and now I'm home."

"Your Honor, we move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after Sara's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's Gambit, five years ago."

Nathan stood up as the judge's gavel came down. Both he and Sara were now officially no longer dead.

"Thank you, Thea." He said as they left the courtroom. "For staying with me. You didn't have to."

"I know," Thea slid her arm through his, her hand still holding his. "I wanted to be there for you. I'm sure Sara and you grew...close on the island. It's okay that you wanted to stay for her hearing."

Nathan scoffed. "Tell that to mom. Did you see the looks she gave me when I said I wasn't going to the office? I thought I was going to freeze."

"It was as cold as cold can get." Thea agreed, giggling. "Don't worry about mom, okay. As happy as she is about having you back, it will be a while before you do something that really makes her angry. Now, do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

He did. After Redman was handled, he had gone back to the steel factory, and Sara had asked him about Martin Somners. A businessman that Laurel was trying to get convicted of murder. She was right to be worried. Somners was on the list, and that made him dangerous.

_Speak of the devil._ Nathan shoved his free hand into the pockets of his coat and clenched it. Standing on the steps of the courthouse was the killer himself. Surrounded by an army of photographers who didn't care that Somners had most likely killed a man. Or that there was a girl inside who had lost her father.

"I don't know what I've done to earn this witch-hunt from Miss lance and her bosses at the CNRI. But I can tell you this, I am an honest businessman, and I will fight this slander to my last dime and breath. That is all I have to say. Thank you."

"Nate?"

Glancing down at his sister, Nathan looked into her hopeful eyes and unclenched his fist.

"That was heavier than I expected." He said. "Want to go home and help me catch up on the movies I missed?"

**00**

That night, curled up in his thousand-dollar bed, Nathan tried to ignore the feeling that he was going to sink right through the mattress. After years of sleeping on less than stellar bed's, the luxury of the Queen Mansion was foreign to him. Next to him, with her head on his shoulder, Thea was the definition of comfortable. Her eyes were dropping, and he was counting the seconds until she fell asleep.

He had given her the day, but he needed the night. Martin Somners had too much clout to be taken down in court. Sara was counting on him to make it possible for her sister to win.

"Did you really save Sara's life?" Thea asked, shifting to lay more on him than the bed.

Nathan wrapped his arm around her waist. He had missed this while he was gone. Movie nights were his and Thea's thing. While Oliver went out and partied and drank, the two of them stayed home together. _Dad used to joke; we acted like an old married couple. _He thought sadly. Robert Queen might not have been the man he pretended to be, but Nathan still loved and missed him.

"Nate?"

"Hm?"

"I asked if you really saved Sara?"

**_(Flashback)_**

"Sara, put your clothes on. We made it to an island."

Nathan zipped the cover on their raft shut. Sometime in the night, the endless expanse of ocean in front of them had vanished, and an island had taken its place. He grabbed his ripped and thinning rain jacket and slid it on over his bare chest.

"What? Really?" Sara pulled the skirt they had made from his shirt up her legs and crawled forward. "Did you see any people?"

"No," Nathan grabbed her by the waist before she could unzip the raft. "I'm going first."

"Nathan..."

He held up his hand, halting the protests he knew were coming. "I don't want to hear it, Sara. We have no idea who or what could be on this island. So, I will go out first and-"

"And what? Leave me in the raft?" Sara asked. "What good is that going to do? We can't leave this island, Nathan. You know that."

Nathan did know that. What little food and water they had was almost gone. A few more days and there would be nothing left. They couldn't risk trying to float back to Starling, or anywhere. That had been the agreement they made. If they found land, they would wait for the search parties to find them.

"Besides, my dad forced me to take self-defense classes." she continued. "If anything, I should be protecting you."

_You would think that._ Nathan thought ruefully. What Sara didn't know, what no one knew was that he wasn't just Nathanael Queen. He didn't know if it was some kind of split personality thing, but he had memories of more than one person in his head. Memories of being a soldier, a scientist, a tax-driver. Memories of dying over and over and over. Hundreds of times, he had been killed. By a bomb. Drunk driver. Assassin.

Whatever he was, and how he had gotten those impossible memories, none of it mattered to him. All Nathan knew was that he knew things that could help keep Sara safe.

If only she'd let him.

"I'm still going first," He said and unzipped the raft when he felt the raft stopped.

He stepped out onto a rocky beach. His first thought was shoes. Sara was going to need them if she wanted to walk outside the raft. His second thought was, goddammit, why doesn't she listen.

"I hear birds. Animals." Sara smiled, walking past him. "Look at all these trees. There has to be freshwater here. I think our is luck's turning around, Nathan."

_Sex with me must be too good._ Nathan sighed, following after her. Days after the Gambit went down, Sara had been scared out of her mind. Now she was waltzing into the unknown, possibly hostile territory with a smile.

"Let me," He said when they reached the forest line.

"Thank you," Sara kissed his cheek as he shoved the brush and branches out of her way.

Nathan didn't know how long they walked. It couldn't have been more than ten minutes before they had to stop.

"Whoa..." Sara said behind him.

Below them, sticking out of a shallow bay was a metal tube.

"Is that?"

"A submarine." Nathan nodded, surveying the mountains around the water. "Japanese made. And from World War II by the looks of it. There must be a fissure in the island below the waterline for it to come that far inland."

Sara glanced at him; one eyebrow lifted in surprise.

"What? I read books." He said and started down the bank towards the water. "Looks like you were right after all. Our luck is changing."

If the submarine wasn't flooded, they had just found the perfect protection against the elements.

"Stop!"

Nathan froze as a gunshot, cracked the air. Birds scattered from the trees, and Sara shrieked, latching onto his back. Two masked men, both armed with some type of assault rifle, had cornered them against the ridge. _They must have been following us._ He thought and moved slowly so that he was in front of Sara. Standing between her and the guns, he swallowed the fear rising up and raised his hands.

"Please don't shoot. Our boat went down at sea; we just washed up on this island."

The two men walked, kept moving closer. Behind their masks, Nathan could see that their eyes were more focused on Sara than him. That was a mistake.

"Move!" one man shoved his gun forward, the barrel jabbing into Nathan's chest.

Whether it was the fear of being shot or the danger the men posed to Sara, he would never know. He only knew he had to respond. And his response was as alarming to him as it was to Sara and their attackers.

He gripped the barrel with his right hand, jamming it back into the masked man's stomach, pulling it upward at the moment of impact; simultaneously, he had pivoted, his right foot surging forward like a battering ram, crashing into the second man's pelvic area. He then bent forward, gripping the gun to the right of his throat. He lurched to his left, lifting the shocked man off the ground, his legs spiraling in the air as he was thrown across the ground, his face slamming against a tree trunk.

Nathan laced the fingers of his hands together and swung his arms around like a sledgehammer, catching the man holding his groin at the midpoint of his throat. The man somersaulted off his feet and collapsed on the ground.

"Nathan!" Sara gasped.

_**(Flashback End)**_

"So did you?" Thea asked again.

Nathan hummed. "In a sense, I guess I did. But I was just doing what I thought was right."

"You're a good person, Nate," Thea said with a quiet yawn.

A few seconds later, she was asleep, leaving Nathan alone staring at the ceiling. He'd wait another ten minutes to make sure she stayed asleep. Then he was going after Somners.

**00**

"Martin Somners! You have failed this city!"

Hanging by his ankles, his tie slapping against his face as he swung back and forth, Martin Somners shouted at the man who had attacked him.

"Who the hell are you?"

Nathan looked down, hiding his amused smile underneath his hood. The rich in Starling City really thought themselves invincible. He had just taken out every man Somners had with him tonight and strung the big man himself up, yet Somners was still making demands. Reaching back, he pulled an arrow from his quiver.

"No! No, no, no!"

He let it fly past Somner's head. "You're gonna testify in that trial. You're going to confess to having Victor Nocenti killed. There won't be a second warning."

Nathan fired another arrow skimming Somner's cheek.

* * *

**Quick Authors Note:**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I apologize for the long wait. I hope you guys and any new readers like the new chapters!**


	5. Honor Thy Father PT:2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Arrow

* * *

_"Attorney for shipping magnate, Martine Somers has confirmed his client has no intention of testifying maintaining his innocence in the wrongful death of victor Nocenti."_

Dressed only in a pair of jeans, Nathan clucked his tongue and shut the television off. Somers had just made his last mistake. He had tried to give the man the chance to face the city's justice. Now, he was going to face a different kind of justice.

Grabbing he white collared button-up Raisa had laid out for him, he pulled it over his shoulders.

"Nate...?" Thea sat up. Her hair was sticking up in every direction.

He laughed, drawing her eyes to him. "I guess you never figured out how to fix your bedhead, huh?"

It had been one of her many goals before the Gambit sunk. The kind of innocent dreams a thirteen-year-old girl was supposed to have._ How long did those dreams last after we all died?_ Nathan frowned. The drugs had been a clear sign that Thea hadn't coped well. He was going to have to help her move on. He might have come back to life, but Oliver and Robert Queen were still dead. And they weren't coming back.

"How did you get those?" Thea climbed off from his bed. She was staring at his chest. He looked down at the myriad of scars staining his skin.

He stood still as she walked closer, yanking his shirt open. She swallowed, running a finger over the scar above his hip. His first wound on Lian Yu.

"I...I'm...Nate? What happened to you out there?" She whispered.

Nathan closed his eyes.

_**(Flashback)**_

"Where did you learn that?" Sara asked.

Nathan looked down at the two men he had just dispatched. Sara was looking at him with disbelief, and he couldn't let her see his shock. Memories were one thing, but he hadn't spent a day of his life learning to fight. How could he have taken down two armed men?

"Nate, where did you learn to do that?" Sara repeated.

Nathan shook his head. He had to say something. "My dad. He had me take some self-defense classes after I was mugged. After the first few, I kind of dove into all things fighting."

"You were mugged?"

"Yeah, when I was younger. Twelve, I think." He lied. "My dad made me swear not to tell my mom. He didn't want her to worry, and I didn't either. It was our secret."

Nathan hoped Sara bought what he was selling. She had to because if she didn't, he had no idea what he was going to do. Telling her, he had the lives of over a hundred other people in his head was off the table.

"Nate!" Sara suddenly shouted.

Nathan jumped, turning around. He saw a glint of metal as one of the men charged him, tackling him to the ground. He grunted as pain exploded in his side. Grabbing the biggest rock, he could lift with one hand he swung his arm, smashing it over his attacker's head. The man flopped to the side. Ignoring the pain in his side, Nathan rose up on his knees and brought the rock down again.

"Nathan?" Sara grabbed his arm when he tried for a third hit. "You're going to kill him."

_That's the point._ Nathan thought. He let the rock drop and stood up. If he wanted to, he could have kept going. He was stronger than Sara, but he didn't want to accidentally hurt her if she kept trying to stop him. _And I don't want her to see them die._

Whether Sara liked it or not, the men had to die. Nathan had known that the second he saw them.

"Sara, go down to the submarine." He said. "I'll be there soon."

"Nate..." Sara glanced at the men.

"Now, Sara."

_**(Flashback End)**_

Nathan opened his eyes and gently pushed Thea's hand away from his skin.

"I can't talk about it right now." He said.

Thea scoffed, trying to pull her hand from his. Nathan held tight. She was angry again. He didn't want her to leave angry.

"I'll tell you about the island, Thea." He promised, and she looked up at him.

"You will?"

Nathan nodded. He wouldn't tell her everything, but he didn't want to push her away either.

"I will, just not today, okay? I've got to meet Mom and Walter at the office soon and talking about the island before our meeting will throw me off." He explained. "Can you wait for me? Please?"

Thea's anger softened. She cradled his hand in his nodding her head.

"You know I will."

Nathan smiled. He leaned forward, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you. I promise we will talk. But I've got to run." He said.

Thea smirked as she let go of her hand. "You know what mom wants to talk about, right?" She asked.

Buttoning up his shirt, Nathan sighed. He had an idea about what his mom wanted to talk about, and she wasn't going to like how the talk would end.

**00**

"As you can see, Nathanael, we've modernized quite a bit," Walter said as the elevator doors slid open.

Nathan stepped out behind him and whistled. He barely recognized Queen Consolidated. Everything had become so...shiny.

His mother laughed at his look of awe and squeezed his arm. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, I am." He said, even though he wasn't. There were a million other things he'd rather be doing at the moment. But his mom was smiling, so he'd play along.

"I remember when your father used to bring you and Oliver here when you were boys," Walter said, leading them to the CEO's office. "You two were always so excited."

"Dad, let us drink soda in the office."

"Ah!" Moira smiled. "Shat's why you enjoyed coming."

_It's why Oliver enjoyed coming._ Nathan thought and glanced at his mom. She knew that he had always been the one to take more of an interest in their company. Thea was too young, and Oliver was too flaky, so it was always him who went with their father on business trips. He had gone to Queen Consolidated after school instead of hanging with friends. He was the one who was being groomed to take over the company.

"The Queen Consolidated's success of late is a result of its targeted diversification. We have been making impressive inroads in cutting-edge fields like biotech and clean energy."

Nathan nodded. "That's neat."

"Sweetheart, Nathanael," Moira said and reached for her husband's hand. "Walter and I have something to discuss with you. Come, please sit."

"Mom, it makes me nervous when you ask me to sit down," Nathan said. "And I'm almost certain I know what you want to say, but Walter is doing a fine job running the company."

He looked at his new stepfather, who seemed shocked at the compliment. Not surprising, given that he hadn't been the most welcoming since he got home. He and Walter hadn't found common ground yet.

Moira looked at Walter. The CEO nodded, folded his hands behind his back, and stood taller.

"The company is about to break ground on a new site for the applied sciences division. And we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name." Walter said.

Moria cut in before Nathan could speak. "And...we'd like to make an announcement at the dedication that you will be taking a leadership position in the company."

"No, not yet."

"No, Nathan, your company." His mom pressed.

Nathan shook his head. He knew it. The moment his mom had asked him about coming to the office, he had known this was coming. Running Queen Consolidated had always been his destiny. And once upon a time, Nathan had wished for nothing more than to continue building the empire his father had created. Things were different now. He had a more pressing mission. He had to save the city. Then he could take his rightful place as CEO of his family's company.

Of course, he couldn't tell his mother any of that, so he lied.

"Mom, I was alone on an island for five years. I've barely been back a week. I'm not ready to lead the company."

"You are Robert Queen's son," Moria stated as if that was the end of the conversation.

"I don't need to be reminded of that." He told her. Before she could reply, he kept talking. "Don't misunderstand my hesitation, mom. I do want to run this company. I always have, you know that. But right now, I can't. I don't have an MBA, I'm still trying to reconnect with the world after being gone for so long, and I don't want to cause any damage."

"Damage?" Walter asked.

"I don't know anything about this new Queen Consolidated. My father worked hard to build this company, and I won't run it into the ground by being selfish and taking over before I'm ready." Nathan said.

"Nathan!" She called when he walked past her, leaving the office.

He kept walking, ignoring the call. Later he'd deal with the consequences of his choice, but right now, he had to get out of the building and away from her.

**00**

Laurel froze as the sound of knocking filled her apartment. She set her dinner down next to her laptop and stood up. However, she didn't move to answer the door. Not until whoever was outside knocked again. Her father's words from earlier in the day echoed in her ears.

_"These people are more dangerous than you are willing to admit. And you've made them angry."_

She stopped next to the bookcase across from the door. The handgun her father had given her on her twenty-first birthday was hidden in the bottom door. _Better safe than sorry._ She decided and opened the drawer to grab it. If Somners and the Triad had sent someone after her, she was going to need it.

"Laurel? I can hear music. I know you're home!"

_Nathan?_ Laurel frowned and opened the door. Standing outside in the hallway was her ex-boyfriend's little brother. He was frowning at her, and she frowned back.

"What are you doing here, Nathan?" She asked. They hadn't been close before the island, and she hadn't seen him since he and Sara came back.

"Are you okay?" He asked, completely blowing past her question.

"What?"

Nathan turned a bit and pointed down the hallway. "There are cop cars outside. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just my dad being overprotective." Laurel leaned against her door. "Did you need something?"

She knew she was being rude, but she couldn't help it. Seeing Nathan, it reminded her of Oliver._ But he's not Oliver. He didn't cheat with your sister. He saved her life._ She sighed and swung the door open wider, apologizing as she let him in.

"Sorry. I've had a long day." She said as she closed the door.

"Yeah, me too." Nathan agreed, looking around her apartment. It was a beautiful place. "I just came by to see if Sara was here. She wasn't at your dad's, and she's not answering her phone."

"Dad said she was catching up with some friends today."

"Oh, alright. Um, thank you."

Laurel caught Nathan's hand as he turned to leave. "Wait. I...I, um, want to thank you. For protecting Sara, and bringing her home to us."

"It was the right thing to do," Nathan said.

"You'd be surprised at how many people don't do the right thing when given the chance." Laurel retorted, thinking about Oliver.

"Laurel," Nathan said, flipping his hand so that he was holding hers instead.

He reached out and took her free hand with his. Holding both her hands, he took small steps forward, closing the gap between them. She held her breath as his blue eyes locked with hers, and she waited.

"I am sorry about what my brother did to you." Nathan apologized. "You didn't deserve the way he treated you. You're a wonderful girl, Laurel Lance. I hope you find someone who treats you like the gift you are."

Laurel swallowed a breath. Her chest heaved as her eyes burned, and she wanted to scream. It had taken her years to, not get over, but move on from Oliver and her sister's betrayal. Now, Sara was back from the dead, and her cheating boyfriend's baby brother was in her apartment saying everything she wanted someone other than her father to say.

"I...I'm sorry." She pulled her hands away. "I can't deal with this right now. I'm sorry."

Nathan smiled. It was a sad smile, and Laurel felt guilty. What he was saying couldn't be easy. Oliver might have been her boyfriend, but he was Nathan's brother. Who was dead. And he was here trying to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry." She repeated it again.

"It's alright, Laurel. You don't have to apologize." Nathan said, and he turned to leave.

Standing at the end of the hall was a Chinese man. Holding an assault rifle.

"Oh my god!" Laurel screamed.

Nathan pushed her back into her apartment, slamming the door shut behind them. He didn't bother locking it and grabbed the pistol he saw at the bottom of Laurel's bookcase. The footsteps in the hall grew louder as the man ran towards the door, no doubt planning to break the lock he assumed was there with his shoulder. Nathan pressed Laurel against the wall next to the door and waited. When the footsteps were right outside the door, he turned the handle and yanked it open.

Laurel gasped as the man barreled into her home, slamming into her bookcase. Nathan didn't hesitate. He lifted her gun and fired. Blood splattered all over the books. Somewhere in her apartment, glass shattered.

"C'mon," Nathan said, grabbing her hand.

He pulled her into the living room as another man came out of her bedroom. He saw them and tried to aim his gun. Nathan was faster, and Laurel closed her eyes as the little boy who used to follow Oliver around killed another man.

"Are you okay, Laurel?" Nathan asked. She didn't answer. He asked again. "Laurel, are you okay?"

_There are two dead bodies in my apartment._ Laurel thought. She glanced between the two men who had broken into her home, most likely to kill her. _I should be dead. _

She looked at Nathan. Speckles of blood from the first man spattered on his face. If it wasn't for him, she'd be dead. He killed those people for her.

"Oh my god." She breathed for the first time in what felt like hours. "I'm so sorry. I..."

Nathan wrapped one arm around her waist, dragging her body into his. She clung to him, clutching at the back of his shirt.

"It's alright." He whispered. "You're safe."

_And you're a killer. Because of me._ She wanted to shout it at him. He was high on adrenaline right now, but when that wore off, he would realize what he'd done. And what about Sara? How would she feel when she learned her savior was now a murderer? Would she even want to talk to her anymore?

All Sara had done since getting back was talking as if Nathan Queen hung the stars in the sky. It was all, _Nathan did this on the island for me. Nathan did that. I'd be dead if it wasn't for him. _

Laurel closed her eyes. She understood a small bit of what her sister felt. Without Nathan, she'd be dead too.

Nathan gripped the gun in his hand. Laurel missed the woman at the door, but he hadn't. Her would-be killers were Triad. No doubt sent by Somners. _I guess I was wrong._ He thought._ That bastard had one more mistake left in him._

**00**

"Triad bitch screwed the hit up on Lance. Now, the Triad is gonna erase every ounce of evidence of their smuggling operation, including me." Somers shook his head, shoving more cash into his briefcase. "Except that's not gonna happen. Not to me. Tell Wallace to get the boat ready."

"Wallace?" Somners guard asked. "Wallace, do you copy?"

Nathan lifted the stolen radio to his lips. "Wallace isn't here. But I am." He said.

Somners froze. He dropped the cash in his hand and lifted his briefcase. "We need to move. Now! Move!"

Nathan dropped the radio, and it clattered against the ground at Somer's feet. Somers froze. His bodyguard moved for his weapon. Nathan put an arrow through his heart.

"Oh, god! No, no!"

"He can't help you," Nathan said, flipping out of the shadows above Somers.

The terrified businessman tossed his briefcase forward. An offering to let him live. Nathan stepped over it. He drew an arrow and pressed it against Somer's throat. Walking forward, he backed the corrupt businessman against the wall.

"You're going to tell me the truth about Victor Nocenti." He said.

Somer's shook his head. "I-I can't. The Triad will kill me."

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Nathan asked, pressing on his arrow harder, drawing blood from Somners neck.

"Alright...alright. It wasn't me that killed him. It was the Triad."

"Acting on whose orders?" Nathan demanded. "Whose!"

"Mine! It was mine, alright!" Somers cried. "Nocenti said he was going to testify against me."

Nathan stepped back. Somner shoulders sagged as the arrow threatening to kill him was removed. His relief was visible, and it was short.

"You shouldn't have tried to kill, Laurel Lance," Nathan said, pointing the tip of his arrow at Somner's eye.

He jerked his arm forward.

* * *

**Quick Authors Note:**

**The way I am updating the story is by episode. What I mean by that is that when the chapters that tell the story of one episode of the show are all complete, I will post them all at once. If you don't like that and would rather have the chapters right when they are finished, leave a review. If enough people want me to update that way, I don't mind. For or now, it will be by episode. **


End file.
